


The Way Things Will Always Be

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ted's thoughts at the end of season 5. Justin has lived in New York for 6 months now. Sequel to: 'What Do You Want To Happen?





	The Way Things Will Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Ted's POV

 

Six years ago Justin came into our lives, and turned everything upside down. Sure, he's changed all our lives, but no one more so than Brian. It's the complete truth.

 

He made the man sit up and take notice of things. Justin made Brian take notice of his friends, family, and eventually even his own life. It was strange to say the least.

 

Justin made such a lasting impact on Brian, hell on all of us. The two of them went through all kinds of shit to get to where they are today. I will never understand it.

 

I also don’t understand, why things ended the way they did. I mean, I think I saw it coming, a mile away. I just never expected that Lindsay would be the guilty party.

 

I figured that Michael would be the one to try and keep Brian from growing up. I thought he would try and stop Brian from being the man that we all know he could be.

 

The man who helped me during the Stockwell crap, the man who was there every night at the hospital for Justin after the bashing, the man who pushed Michael off the cliff and toward David, just so his best friend could be happy.

 

The man who, against his better judgment, said yes to Lindsay’s request, and fathered their son Gus. The man who gave up his parental rights to his son, just so the kid’s mother and her partner would get back together.

 

The same man who after five years, finally told Justin he loved him. Only to end up sending the man he loved, to New York to pursue his dream career in art. Even though it hurt him to do so.

 

Six years ago, if anyone would have asked me what I thought of Brian Kinney, I would have told them I thought he was an arrogant asshole. That would have been it.

 

Now though, I see him in a different light. I’ve been working for the man and I have to say, that Brian is a great person to work for. Sure, he's still an asshole, but less of one.

 

Sure, he makes things hard sometimes, but it’s only because he wants the best, expects the best. Brian knows that he deserves nothing less than the best, or people will be collecting unemployment.

 

Anyway, back to my point. When Brian and Justin didn’t go through with the wedding, I figured that something was up. I mean things between myself and Brian had gotten better, especially after the whole cancer thing.

 

He started to trust me more, and I kind of think that we reached a turning point at that time, and it’s now allowing for us to be friends. Or maybe I'm just delusional.

 

But anyway, when they didn’t go through with the wedding, I have to admit that I was surprised. I know that Brian and Justin love each other. Everyone knows that.

 

Anyone who sees them together would know that. I just didn’t understand things at first, why Brian would let Justin go off alone to New York. It didn't make sense.

 

I was told from the source himself, he wanted what was best for Justin. Brian looked me in the eyes, and told me that what’s best for Justin, would be for him to be in New York.

 

When I asked where that left them, Brian looked down at the desk, and then back up at me, and said softly, “I don’t know Theodore.” I hated seeing him so sad.

 

I wanted to scream at him not to say that. I wanted to tell Brian to get off of his ass, go to New York, get Justin, and bring him back home, but I didn’t do that.

 

I could tell he was hurting, and missing Justin deeply. I didn’t know what to do, and I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to make things better. I didn’t know how.

 

The next thing that I knew, six months and one week later, Justin was back in Pittsburgh. It was like one day he was gone, and then the next day he was back.

 

I had a feeling that Brian was going to be exceptionally pissed off. When Justin showed up at Kinnetic one day looking for Brian, I was stunned to say the least.

 

I asked him what was going on, and if he was okay. His answer did nothing to make me feel better. If Brian found out that Justin was back, I knew the shit would hit the fan.

 

So, I tried to steer Justin out of the offices of Kinnetic, so that he and Brian would never see each other. I was too damn late, however. Brian's timing really sucked.

 

Apparently Brian had decided to come back from lunch early. When he got out of his car, he froze. Brian gave me a confused look, and then glared over at Justin.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” I flinched when Brian yelled his question. Justin merely shrugged it off, as if it were no big deal. Yeah fucking right. It's a really big deal.

 

When Brian continued to glare at him, Justin only lifted his chin defiantly, met Brian’s eyes and then said, “I’m coming home.” My mouth fell open in complete shock.

 

I swear it must have hit the ground, because that’s how shocked I was. Brian though, only stood there for a few moments, and then he said, “What about New York?”

 

Justin still had that defiant look on his face. He looked at Brian and said, “Fuck New York.” I was completely speechless, waiting to see how Brian was going to respond.

 

Brian stared silently at Justin for a moment. Then he turned to me. “If you’re going to stand there and listen to us Theodore, at least pick your jaw up off the ground.”

 

I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and stood perfectly still. Then Brian turned back to Justin and said, “What about your art?” I waited to see how Justin would reply.

 

Justin shrugged and said, “I can paint here in Pittsburgh, and fly to New York for my shows.” Brian closed his eyes for a moment. I guessed he was getting angry.

 

Then Brian said, “Is this what you want? Are you sure?” When Justin nodded, Brian kissed him, both men seeming to forget that I was standing only a few feet away.

 

Or maybe they didn’t forget. Maybe they just didn’t care. Anyway, the kiss ended moments later. Before Brian even said anything, I knew they were going to Britin.

 

It didn’t matter. Cynthia and I could handle everything. As I watched them walk away, I silently wished them luck. I knew that they were going to remain together.

 

I watched them kiss one last time, and then the two of them got into Brian’s car. They were talking softly and laughing. It was a beautiful sight to see. I felt special.

 

I hoped things would work out for them. Brian and Justin deserved to be happy, after all the shit that was poured down on them. I knew they were going to make it.

 

As they drove off, I saw Brian grab Justin’s hand and squeeze it once. Then he put his free hand back onto the wheel, and he drove off. I watched the car disappear.

 

I stood on the sidewalk right in front of Kinnetic, and I smiled. I hope that this will be the way things will always be. To me, that would make it completely perfect.

 

The End.


End file.
